modnationracersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alpha Racer/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modnation Racers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mods page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 00:27, June 2, 2010 Welcome Hey welcome to the wiki i am an Admin on this wiki any questions just ask,Your plans are great for the success of the wiki and if you would like a custom sugnature just ask. [[User:Gman111|'Mr.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Foley']] 16:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh someone else with the game and i can't do career mode it's kinda hard. [[User:Gman111|'Mr.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Foley']] 17:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ugh... Alright, this is what you have to do: Getting 4000 Airtime on Island Run Look aroud for raised elevations on the island. They are good ramps too. Getting 140k Drift on Drift Paradise Just keep driftn'. Just keep driftn'. Driftn',driftn',driftn'. Getting Slick by the cliffside with fail Tag It is the clift at the end. Just keep pace with him. Exploding Nato's explosives (How do you do that anyway?) Use a level 3 sound weapon(foward) by the explosives on the island ramp. You should get them all easy this way. Hitting 10 Market Stalls on Market Run Use a level 3 sound weapon(foward) to get this one. You should get them all easy. Thanks for you question. Game Trooper 13:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ugh... Look for the second laucnh ramp after you get onto the wooden bridge. There should be an island to the right. Jump to get to it. Using a level 3 sonic weapon here will hit all of them in one shot. Game Trooper 11:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) What wiki? What wikia do you mainly edit at besides here?Your a great editor! [[User:Gman111|'Mr.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Foley']] 19:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Go a head and make pages that you feel should be made,your not going to make stupid desicions so fire away and also i seem to be the only active admin around here,you want to be one? [[User:Gman111|'Mr.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Foley']] 19:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Adminship granted.Gman111 22:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey you have been an amazing contributer and i trust you to do want you want to make this wiki the best so you don't have to ask, if i don't see fit i will confront you.Gman111 20:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I have never heard of The Alp and i wasn't involved in this wiki before i became b'crat so i don't know anything of it's history and yeah i don't know how to make templates or whatever that is and i will put my sig on it though.Gman111 16:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 'About the wiki' I think you are doing a great job, but alot of these articles are stubs. Maybe you start some projects, like "Add at least one image to each page" and "NPC Overhaul" type things. I would be happy to help. XeroSnake 01:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC)XeroSnake Tlk Help! I don't know how to make those cool side phrases that you have! Can you help me? Game Trooper 21:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) editing it wont really take me a few days to get to 10 edits, because i also use Monster Hunter Wikia, and ive made 33 edits in less than a week! editing 4got this whoopsPIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) My new Sig!!! I made my new signature! Do you like it? I do. ^_^ Game TrooperGiving it my all since 1992! RE: Hey! I don't really like that name. How about GT instead? Game TrooperGiving it my all since 1992! Re: Help Done, both you and Game Trooper should have bureaucrat access now. - Wagnike2 13:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Wow. Bureaucast. That's great. I'm glad you did this for me. Keep up the great work. Game TrooperGiving it my all since 1992! OK I'll see what I can do. You just need to tell me what I need to do. Game TrooperGiving it my all since 1992!